


I Know What I'm Doing

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Mentioned Canon Bodyswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What I'm Doing

Don's back hits the counter, he's going to feel that in the morning, but right now all he cares about in the hand unbuttoning his khakis. A confident hand dragging the zipper down. A delicate hand sliding into his pants and past his boxers.

"L-Luka!" Don's hips jerk at the feel of a calloused hand wrapping around his dick. He grips her shoulders, not to push her away, just trying to keep himself steady.

"It's okay, Doc," she says, free hand working the buttons of his shirt open, nails slowly dragging down his chest. "I've done this with you before."

Don's mind spins as he tries to remember a time when he'd been so drunk that he wouldn't remember Luka doings _this_ with him. His face must make it obvious what he's thinking, because Luka laughs softly, twisting her hand and making him tremble.

"That time when I was in your body."

Don gasps, half from what's going on inside his underwear, and half from embarrassment. "That's not fair! I didn't even undress when I was you."

Luka grabs Don's free hand and directs it to the hem of her skirt, guiding it up her thigh. "Then undress me now."


End file.
